Trust me, I know
by IveGotSonshine
Summary: Its a shooting break and Sonny and Chad are writing letters back and forth from their respective vacation spots. Theres some Channy...duh!
1. Wisconsin!

[AN: this is my first feeble attempt at a two shot. Hope its okay....I actually had someone edit for grammar this time! YAY!]

Ahhh Greece, the perfect place for Tween Weekly's sexiest star of the year to spend his much needed shooting break. There really is no better place than Corsica…with its olive trees and pretty sunsets. I generally spend my afternoons wandering around the beaches, swimming, hopping over to new clubs, and meeting pretty girls.

My break is so much cooler than Sonny's. She just went to Wisconsin to stay on a FARM with her Grammy…whatever. So uncool. I mean, I'm rubbing elbows with the rich and famous and she's rubbing elbows with…the poor and the nameless. Not that I care or anything. I mean because if you think I CARE… about where she is… what she's doing… or whether she's going to get back together with her old boyfriend Doug while she's in Wisconsin, you'd be wrong.

Or maybe I'd be wrong…because I do miss her. Kind of a lot. But its okay because I know she misses me too. She sent me a letter yesterday, and I read it once….every 5 seconds.

_Chad,  
I don't know why I'm writing to you. It's not like I miss you or anything. I just am writing to everyone else (even Dakota, Portlyn, and Skyler) so I had to write to you. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying Corsica. Wisconsin is great. Last night Grammy made her famous raspberry pie and I ate so much I….probably shouldn't be telling you that. Then Doug came over, and Chad he was so nice to me! But I remembered what you said to me, how a guy will usually do anything to get a girl to sleep with him. So I lured him into the barn, and then I convinced him to take all of his clothes off (no I WASN'T in there) and then I STOLE them. He had to run home with just a straw hat to cover himself, and he lives 15 miles down to the next piece of land! I thought you'd enjoy that story. Even if it isn't about you.  
Fine,  
Sonny_

**Sonny,  
Oh funny funny little Sonny. I'm glad you wrote to me; even though I don't miss you, I know you must really miss me. Who can blame you? Corsica is fabulous; you really should have come here or Paris or even Italy…but no you chose WISCONSIN…god only knows why. Raspberry pie eh? I've never had…and as for what you did…I'm kinda glad you didn't tell me. About Doug, I'm glad you gave him what he who hurts Sonny Munroe deserves to run fifteen miles naked with just a straw hat. Yep. If I was there I would've punched him. Yeah and then made people take pictures of how gorgeous I look punching people.  
Fine,  
Chad**

_Chad  
Oh Chad! Sometimes, you know, you just don't understand! I chose Wisconsin because I MISS my family. My grammy isn't going to be around much longer and I just wanted to spend one last summer with her before…you know. Not that you understand what it's like to lose something you care about, since the only thing you care about its YOU. You egotistical JERKTHROB! And for your information, Raspberry pie is delicious and Grammy has won 40 blue ribbons for her recipe, which I am the sole successor of. Only I know how to make her famous raspberry pie, I've won 2 blue ribbons for it (& 1 red…the first year I kinda flubbed the recipe a little).  
So we're good?  
Sonny_

As I read Sonny's letter I couldn't help but see, where her teardrops had blurred the ink. Were they teardrops? No. They couldn't be. There is no way those could be teardrops….they blurred the ink in the words You and Jerkthrob. Oh no, oh no no no this would not do. I would not let Sonny be upset. So I pulled out my pen and paper.


	2. When do I get my pie

[Ch. 2! dun dun dun!!!]

SPOV

I sighed as I read his letter while sitting on the swing in my Grammy's backyard. I'd spent all afternoon staring at those four little words, wondering what he meant by them.

"Sonny!" My Grammy called.

"Yes Grammy?" I replied not looking up from the letter. Please don't be asking me to wash the dishes please don't be asking me to wash the dishes…

"There's a young man here to see you." I rolled my eyes and blew my hair out of my face as I swung back and forth in the twilight. Staring at my fingers…wondering…Then I heard heavy footsteps.

"Doug, I thought I told you to never come back." I spat at the sky.

"Really Munroe? Really?" I heard I familiar voice behind me.

"Chad?" I looked at him incredulously. He was wearing Jeans, a red V-Neck T-shirt and Raybans with his arms crossed smiling, not smirking, smiling at me.

"So, when do I get some of Grammy Monroe's famous raspberry pie?" he asked.


	3. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I wasn't planning on continuing this past a 2 shot, but you all seem to want me to….  
So I'm gonna make a third chapter. That will be the end of this though because there's only a few things I can think to add…but if you have any suggestions? Send 'em my way!**

**PS I saw the promos for the new season && am so stoked its ridiculous! I love me some Channy **

**3Vi**


	4. Putting the stars to shame

[AN: this is not what I originally planned on, its quite a deal longer actually. But Im so excited about it I didnt even really spell check...so sorry in advance. PS brush your teeth first this sucker is SUPER sweet, I mean heck I almost got a cavity writing it! Anyways since I switch back and forth between POV Im gonna bold Chad to help make it easier to read =) hope you enjoy]

**ChPOV**

**She looked up at me, smiling yet completely confused, exactly what I was going for. Then, without a word, she jumped on me. I was hugging her so hard I almost lost the feeling in my fingers. She started laughing into my chest so I leaned back and looked at her curiously.**  
**"Something funny Sonny?" she smiled and shook her head yes.**  
**"When I thought you were Doug I was imagining what I could do to get you to leave and then it wasn't Doug so I was just…."**  
**"Sonny."**  
**"Can I please have the pie I came all the way here for?"**  
**"Pie…so that's your excuse this time?"**  
**"Psh, excuse for what?" I asked while pulling a Sonny, where my voice goes up an octave. She looked at me and sighed then was leaning close, closer, closer! Now she was so close I could feel her breath on my face. Oh my god she was gonna kiss me! Sonny Munroe was going to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper! Then she did something I was NOT expecting and yelled "Caring!" into my face before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside.**

SPOV

_Chad came here to see me! Here! In Wisconsin! Oh my god! Calm down Sonny calm down, ignore the fact that you're currently giving him a tour of your old house where your rooms covered in his pictures. Forget the fact he's smiling and not smirking at everything you say. ESPECIALLY don't think about the fact that he is holding your hand and every so often giving it these small, sweet, squeezes. _

_Just think about the pie._

So I gave Chad the tour of my house, except for my bedroom which we were now standing in front of.

"Okay that's it, now for the pie!" I said cheerily  
"Not so fast Sonny, don't think I didn't notice that we didn't see your room. I also happen to know, its this one." He pointed at my door, the pictures of me and Lucy collaged on the door must've given it away….dang collages!

He looked at me and reached for the knob and I yelled jumping between him and the door.

"Chad. Before you see my room, I want you to know that I don't live here anymore. The girl who lived in this room, is not the Sonny you know. It's a quite girl who's biggest dream is to be on So Random!'s room. A girl I am not anymore. Okay, I think that's it just" and I reached for the knob opening the door.

**ChPOV**

**I couldn't believe my eyes. Well I could, because I was looking at them. ALL OVER Sonny's walls. **

**Sure she had about 50 So Random! Posters but she also had about 20 Chad Dylan Cooper and MacKenzie Falls one's too. She was a fan. And an embarrassed one at that, she was looking down at her feet dejected, waiting for my snide comment. I shook my head and looked at her.**

**"Now, let's go get that pie."**

**She smiled and did something surprising for the second time that day and kissed my cheek. Then we went to the kitchen.**

SPOV

About an hour after Chad pulled off another sweet moment and didn't laugh at me about my room, we were sitting on the swing in Grammy's back yard together. Laughing, we tried to find funny, new constellations in the sky.

"That one looks like Gassie!" I said and we laughed.  
"That one looks like Tawni on a bad hair day." He chuckled.  
"Yea, it does! So, why did you come here Chad?" I asked him seriously. Hoping he would really answer my question this time.

**ChPOV**

**She had asked me the one thing I didn't want to answer, but it was Sonny and after she showed me her Chad covered walls I kind of owed it to her.**

**"My Gamgam died last summer. When we were on shooting break. I was in Hawaii. I never got to say goodbye or tell her I loved her beforehand." **

**I looked down at my hands sighing. Why did she always get me to talk about things I didn't want to…**

SPOV

He does understand! Oh my gosh is he gonna cry? No! no no no no not my Chad. He's going to smile.

"Chad." I whispered looking at the bright stars blanketing the country sky.  
"Ya Sonny?" He said raspily, trying to hide his emotions. Man he was good at acting, but bad at being a human.  
"See those two stars right there?" I pointed out Sirius and Rigel, the brightest stars in the sky. [AN: i know sirius is the brightest and picked another random star just because]  
"I think so," he whispered.  
"Your eyes are definitely sparklier" and I kissed his lips as he smiled, completely shocking him.

**ChPOV**

**OH MY GOD SHE KISSED ME! Sonny really kissed me, on the lips! _Think Chad think say something_!**

**"TThug na." I mumbled, in surprise. She giggled, stupid girly giggle.**  
**"You're Welcome"**  
**"Sonny," I reached for her hand and placed my fingers between hers.**  
**"Ya?" She said nervously.**  
**"Wanna go see a movie?" I looked at her nervously.**  
**"I'd like that Chad," she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed happily.**

**My heart did a little back-flip of excitement.**

[A/N: FIN! 3 VioletSilk ]


End file.
